


101 ways how to say 'I love you' (without saying it out loud)

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabbles, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: It's sort of a challenge for me to write 101 drabbles in the topic I chose. Every chapter's gonna contain five of them and each chapter is gonna be about some other relationship.WARNING! All the relationships are platonic.





	1. Hank & Connor

Well, it wasn't the best place where they could meet again. Not at all. Although, Hank understood there was some deepest meaning he just didn't get at the moment. The most important thing was that he had a chance to see Connor again. The RK800 was lost and terrified but decided to go through it alone. And there he was, on his knees, with damn tears falling down his cheeks. He was looking down at the pieces of broken ship peeking at him from the water. The fights were over, but guilt never surrendered.

"It's getting late. Come home, son."

~

Connor never actually wanted to talk about feelings. Getting anything useful from the flood of questions and unnecessary tips could be a challenge. When he finally tried to speak, he easily scared the others with the stuff he hid in his mind. Everyone but Hank, who listened to him carefully. Not that he wasn't feeling angsty after those sessions. The man was just trying to help, so he took another sip of cocoa and told Connor to go on like it's nothing. The android put his head on Hank's shoulder.

"I don't deserve you but I'm happy you're with me."

~

Hank told some people about Connor hiding things from him like a mischevious kid. He never added how it helped him cut down on the alcohol. The florist from the cute flower shop couldn't know that Hank was visiting her regularly because Connor gave him the courage to visit Cole more often. No one needed to know about it at all. 

The man looked at the mirror, decorated with sticky notes and then placed one himself.

"I'm proud to have a son like you, Connor."

He smiled and wondered why the glass didn't break on his sight like in Shrek.

~

They were screaming and jumping like some idiots among the other idiots. But they felt happy together, singing terribly with other people at the concert. Connor said nothing about the probability of hearing loss from standing so close to the speakers, didn't analyze for the criminals in the crowd.

They couldn't hear each other, so they could only watch themselves, grinning. 

Hank wouldn't guess the moment when they started to enjoy the same music together but felt no need to. The important was at the moment, the crowd, the lights and kid with the brightest smile the world would see.

~

Hank walked through the bullpen with a freshly made cup of coffee and heard a strange noise that sounded like a whistle. He looked around and found Connor, sleeping on at the desk. Maybe that whistling sound was his equivalent of snoring, who knows?

He placed his cup on the desk and covered Connor with his coat. It was a really long day and the precinct was nearly empty at the time. The android shifted slightly in his sleep. 

Hank leaned and placed a kiss on Connor's forehead.

"Goodnight, Con."

When he was busy with his coffee, RK800 smiled shyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, the first chapter. You can give me some ideas or relationships you want to see here.


	2. Carl & Markus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, I am back! Hello to you all my cute readers. My rest after a trip and student exchange lasted a bit longer than I expected, but I'm here. These ones are of course about our beloved artists <3
> 
> This relationship was chosen by 
> 
> rosegoldmarble

Actually, there was that one time when Carl Manfred truly enjoyed the meeting at the art exhibition. Although, it wasn't an exhibition of his paintings.

He smiled as he spotted small groups of teenagers and child androids, gawking with curiosity at the paintings. He felt weak, but he also felt the rush of proud.

Leo, who's been guiding him around, was reluctant to comment. It's still was kinda of success that he came. Nobody was looking at him.

Carl couldn't help but smile at everything he saw. He looked like he didn't see anything but the work of his son.

~

The man tried to focus his sight on the screen with a visible struggle. The broadcast was changing topics rapidly yet one of them kept coming back. An android with great speech reappeared once again. The artist smiled slightly and closed his eyes. He felt weak, but the thought about this certain android made him feel stronger. His caretaker brought him dinner, but he just ignored that. Markus was more important than some meal.

"I can't force them to listen to you, but I believe in you, my boy. You can do it."

The caretaker felt the urge to leave.

~

Marcus was looking at Carl. They stopped talking not so long ago, at the moment they were spending time in silence. The older man felt better, but the current caretaker was still close, a bit like a guard.

Carl raised his hand and put it on Markus' face.

"I just spotted something. One of your eyes is different."

The android flinched and hesitated, but the touch of his father slowly soothed him.

"It's not a pleasant memory, Carl." He exhaled. "But I guess it's a part of me now."

"I see. Whatever it was, you can tell me, my son."

~

"I-I think I would save so much more of my people and I didn't. I lost the chance. We win, but at what cost."

Markus was sitting on the floor, with his head on the bed and Carl's hand on it. The older man listened to his son at this moment.

"My boy, you did great. You did what was able to do."

"But all of them say that I did it wrong. What if they are right?"

"I don't care what they think, Marcus. I care about you. To me, you are perfect. Don't let them say otherwise, son."

~

"They all were circling around you like vultures, ready to comment your death. I thought they killed you and I'm so happy I was wrong." Carl turned off the television and closed his eyes with a slight smile.

"But here I am, Carl. I wouldn't leave you. I was so scared, I felt like it was the last time when I was able to see you, dad."

The man raised his arm and with a little struggle, he put a hand on Markus' shoulder. He knew how his son needed it.

"It's okay now. You can calm down, my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know about who will be the next chapter, not telling!
> 
> You still can give me some ideas or relationships you want to see here.


	3. Gavin & Richard (RK900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I already tell you how much I like Gavin and Rich? Probably you realised that as soon as you glanced at my fics. It's like, I just didn't want to make everything about Hank and Connor and fell into the next trap. Dumb me, hm?

It was a childish game and yet it wasn't. What compliments would you get from your co-workers, human and android ones? The task was easy. They were passing pieces of paper with names and each worker had to write something nice.

Richard quickly realised that Gavin was simply writing the same for everyone, but got not enough time to check what did he write. 

When he got his sheet back, he immediately recognised Gavin's messy handwriting. It said 'I don't get tired of you the way I get tired of others :)'.

He had to check. No one got the same.

~

"Are you my grandma now?"

"As I said to other people several times earlier, I am not related to you, detective."

"Then why did you buy me socks as a present?"

Richard's brows furrowed. "You said that it didn't matter."

"But that's grandma type of gift. I like them, but I want to know why."

The android looked again at the pair of cat-patterned socks.

"It's getting colder and you've already complained that you're 'freezing'. This is a more discreet accessory than scarf or gloves, so there's more likely that you would wear them when it's necessary."

"You're still grandma."

~

"May I take that for one day?"

"Richard, you moron, I've told you like eight times that you don't have to ask me every time you want to borrow a scarf."

"Apologies." Richard put the clothing on his neck.

"By the way, why do you even need a scarf?"

"I like it."

"So take it. I don't like that shit. You can take whatever you need without telling as long as it's not something I'm using daily."

This time the android only smiled in thankfulness. He knew that he lived with the detective long, but he still needed some reminders. 

~

"I hate you. Get out of here! You're nothing! Leave me alone, you stupid piece of shit! Go away!"

Meaningless. That's how Richard likes to describe it. The words, the colourful crowd of swears and other bad things.

Their hands are connected, his artificial skin is turned off, he's feeling the pressure of blood of the other man.

He would be offended, but he's not. It doesn't matter, the words. He sees tears in Gavin's eyes and he knows the attack is ending. The grip softens, detective hides his face in his friend's neck.

"Shhh, it's okay. You'll be okay."

~

Gavin was leaning on the balustrade of his balcony. If he hadn't quit not so long ago, he would probably smoke.

"They always so damn curious how did I get rid of my fears about androids."

Richard knew what Gavin was about to say. The detective liked to hide his feelings deep.

"I never truly stopped thinking that any of you would replace me."

The android hugged him. It still felt awkward, but they didn't care about Richard's lack of hugging experience.

"I appreciate you as my friend, detective. No android would replace you. You never cease to amaze me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can give me some ideas or relationships you want to see here.


	4. Simon & Markus [AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like role swaps between the main characters in this fandoms, but I liked, even more, the fanart where Simon had Kara's role and Markus was Alice. 
> 
> So that's it.

"I don't want Simon to get hurt."

"It's not your business, stupid toy. Go to your room."

Markus looked around helplessly and then his sight landed on that horrible man.

"Please, he did nothing wrong. Why are you doing this to him?"

Simon told him to run, to go somewhere else, but Markus wanted to help.

"Piss off. I own you, so obey."

He took a step back. When the man was about to hit Simon, he grabbed a log from the fireplace. It was hot, but he didn't care.

"No one will hurt Simon. I won't let it happen."

~

Simon didn't like the view of Lucy's eyes. She looked like she knew something he didn't. Since they entered her shelter, he could feel an unbelievable urge to leave and run even further.

The fireplace reminded him of the events that led them to this place.

Markus liked it there, even wanted to stay, but Simon immediately said it was out of the question.

At the moment he was looking at Markus as he glanced at the flames with curiosity.

Simon smiled a bit and promised quietly that he would do everything that would be necessary to keep him safe. 

~

Markus peered once again at Simon's injured face and smiled sadly. It was late, yet the boy didn't want to sleep. Carl said earlier that he can paint something if he wanted to, so he could play with paints at the time.

He felt sad for the other android who was hurt by their owner. It looked terrible.

Simon was sleeping, probably being sure that Markus was asleep too.

The boy bit the paintbrush and wondered what to create for his dad.

"This will be the best, the prettiest thing for Simon to make him happy."

He started to paint. 

~

Markus was bewildered by the number of other deviants surrounding them. They were everywhere, talking and walking.

When Simon for a moment took his own hand, the boy immediately hugged his leg, not wanting him to go.

Some of the deviants looked at Markus curiously. He hid his face in the material of Simon's trousers, murmuring softly.

The PL600 didn't force Markus to move or anything. When Connor asked about it, he remained calm and said nothing. 

"It's okay. We're among friends, you don't have to be afraid. Trust me."

He just wanted Simon to pick him up once again. 

~

People around were glancing at Simon as he wandered around with Markus sleeping in his arms. Others were also tired, but not Simon. Or he just wanted to seem full of energy.

He was scared and regretted declining Josh's offer to come with them. They were alone outside, among the people who would fight for that damn bus tickets.

The boy shifted in his sleep and murmured something under his breath. Simon smiled to himself and kissed Markus' head.

He remembered a song Markus taught him, so he sang. 

"Hold on, just a little while longer, everything will be alright..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can give me some ideas or relationships you want to see here.


	5. Hank & Alice & Kara [AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's actually made as part of the same story as the previous chapter. 
> 
> I didn't say any details then, and I'm not sharing them now, but you can ask if you're interested.

"You can be free, Kara. You don't have to listen to them." Connor smiled slightly and came closer. "Do you never have any doubts?"

Her lips parted, a single tear fell down her cheek.

It's not like Connor magically made her doubt. He just showed her where to look.

Kara felt like she's floating. She remembered something, someone who cared.

The concerned face of her partner is the last memory of all her previous bodies. How could she miss that?

The gun fell on the ground with a loud noise.

Hank believed in her. That mattered. 

"We need to run."

~

"RK800. There's no point of your struggle, you will be terminated."

Kara didn't stop 'til she heard an unexpected whimper. She looked at the other android.

RK900, so similar to Connor, was holding Alice's arm tightly. She was crying.

"Why she?"

"Lieutenant Anderson hid this deviant in his house. There's no reason to let it live. But what's with you, RK800?"

As Kara jumped in their direction, RK900 shot her.

"Dammit!"

"Pathetic maternal instinct."

"I made a promise." Kara didn't give up. "Shit."

"Abandon the mission for this nonsense?"

"Hank gave me a family to fight for. Alice, please, run." 

~

"Daddy!"

"What is it? Where have you been? Why... Is that your blood?"

"Kara is outside! Someone kidnapped me and she saved me and she's broken."

Hank followed Alice and found his partner on the ground next to that damn broken window. She was wounded.

"Hang on, kid. We'll save her. Bring me some towels and a pillow."

When Alice went to the bathroom, Hank left the house to pick up the RK800.

"Kara, if you hear me... Don't you dare, you can't die on this damn lawn! Alice is terrified and I'm too. Don't die, Kara."

She didn't respond.

~

Hank hung the picture on the fridge with a slight smile. He always liked childish drawings in the past, sometimes dreaming about having a kid. 

When he had Cole, he enjoyed his little messy artworks. He stopped after the boy's death. 

Hank didn't like to admit it, but Alice truly helped him to move on. That's why at the moment he was glancing with proud at the picture.

The scribbles had looked similar for a while, but now they weren't. Someone new appeared at his side.

Hank was proud of both of his girls. They were his family, after all.

~

"Don't you dare throw that snowba- Goddamit, Kara!"

"What? We're playing, aren't we?"

"You two got aims of damn professional snipers!!"

"You said that I shouldn't treat you as 'too old to do stuff'. Why are you now against it?"

"Don't use my words against me, young lady!"

"I'm not that young!"

"Girl, Alice is older than you!"

"I was meant to be adult."

"And I was meant to be a fairy."

Suddenly, Alice jumped between them.

"Are you a fairy, daddy? Do you have wings?"

"No, but I can make you fly."

He picked her up and spun around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments are really appreciated
> 
> Like you probably know, you can ask me for a certain relationship or share any other idea with me 
> 
> Have a good day or night


	6. Connor & the Tracis [AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I think it's all about this role reversal for now in this work, hope you like it.
> 
> Blue-haired Traci is Katie and the other one is Anne.
> 
> Still, if you want to know more details about this idea, you can ask.

"Why? Why is it like that? Do we have to be punching bags?"

Katie sat on the other broken swing on his side, while Anne was standing and pushing Connor's swing.

"I thought... I thought there was something with me, you know?" He sniffed miserably. "My... My owner... I was sure he just picked up the broken one and that's why he was hitting me."

They were quiet. 

"When they dumped me, I saw them all. Hundreds of our brothers, shattered to pieces and waiting for the death."

He looked at them as they held his hands.  
It helped. Slightly. 

~

"How is that? We've got a mighty leader of the android revolution and his two big sisters. That's just funny."

"That's better than you assuming that I've got into a terrible love triangle in the middle of fights." Connor crossed his arms and swore.

"Well, it's good as long as you don't need a mommy to take care of you!"

"Oh, and that's funny, cause you need one, Rupert. You and your pigeons are terribly rude at this time of year."

"No, we aren't."

"In other words - you're jealous. That's stupid, they can be your sisters as much as mine."

~

"Connor, it's three in the morning."

"I was just out. We should make a certain schedule of our next moves. You know how it is with them."

Katie grasped his coat and held him close.

"You were on the roofs again. You, you know how Anne is already worried about you. We all are worried. You behave like a damn mute."

He lashed out, leaving his coat in her hand.

"I'm a free man now, Kat."

"That doesn't mean you can arrange suicidal attempts in your schedule. We're here, for you, Connor."

He came back and let her hug him. 

~

"I was sure we were so dead."

"You think I wasn't? Damn it, we were surrounded, cornered! If that Kara weren't there we would be already in pieces."

Connor curled up.

"I think like it was a miracle, for us all. We survived. We won. And I..."

"And you saved us. We would probably still be hidden in that doomed ship if you didn't come."

They exchanged glances, knowing how separate thoughts about it they had. Connor obviously blamed himself for something, when Anne just wanted him to believe he's wrong.

"And we are here now. In peace. At home."

~

"Shut up! Just... shut up and never talk like that about my sisters again."

Many of deviants believed in the unchangeable peacefulness of their dear leader.

They actually were so wrong.

He just jumped in front of android bigger than him and furiously demanded apology.

It's not like he was so scary. The other 'droid was surprised and nearly had a heart attack. 

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again."

He bowed and run away.

Connor smiled, corrected his beanie and walked away too, laughing.

Nobody's gonna say bad words about each other at his watch. No one would dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can give me some ideas or relationships you want to see here.


	7. Elijah & Original Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, today's chapter is about our rich hermit and his guardian angel.

"With everything to win, the only thing I lose is you."

Chloe closed the file from that damned night.

Elijah decided then that she is too important to him to let her turn to dust in CyberLife's warehouse.

He basically stole the masterpiece he created. Chloe found shelter in his house, a place where she could live.

Where she could live...

Kamski never told her that some other people would realise she deviated. He hid the fact they would deactivate her.

He saved her life, she stayed by his side to save him. 

And they were happy, 

somewhere out there. 

~

"How do I tell a well-structured story, when life is absolute chaos?"

He's standing in the pool, while Chloe sits down at the edge. His head leans down on her lap.

"They want me to admit if I planned it. What should I say? Do I have to tell them anything?"

She's playing with his hair, her mouth is kept shut. Her eyes are half closed and she's humming a song.

"I was just waiting, I couldn't write down the expectations, I didn't have any."

He smiles and let her take care of him. Life's good with her, like always. 

~

"Please, put me down, it's just sprained ankle."

Chloe was relentless, going through snow. It was cold, but she didn't feel it and wrapped Elijah in her coat. 

"You're a stubborn one, hm?"

"You didn't know that, Eli?"

He knew that. Chloe didn't leave him alone after turning deviant. All other ones already found some other places, but this one, the original one, stayed at his side.

Why? He got no idea. 

"I thought something... That you would be like everyone else. First to hate me."

She kissed his head and smiled slightly.

"I would never hate you, Eli. Never."

~

"I won't use your full name until I'm seriously mad at you, Eli."

He looked at her, a bit mixed up. After all, Chloe truly started to care about him more than his own mother. 

Since when she knew he disliked being called by full name?

"Thanks, I guess. Is there something you want me to respect when we're talking?"

"Actually not, but I would like to have a surname. Someday."

He nodded and thought for how long he had known her. She really should have a nice last name. She deserved one. 

"I'll remember about that."

"Thank you, Eli."

~

"Don't be silly. I want to stay with you."

She took the glass out of his hand and put it on the table. 

"Eh, 'm not sil-ly, Chlo. 'm just..."

She listened patiently to his slurred voice while cleaning the wine stains from the couch. 

He looked even cute like that, off guard, more emotional, more honest. His hair was messy and his eyes sparkled in her direction. 

Chloe liked the nicknames Elijah called her when he was drunk. Since he was a lightweight, he did that after just any drink.

"Angelll... My cu-tie... Fluffy cloud..."

His smile was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can give me some ideas or relationships you want to see here.


	8. Markus & Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My English teacher said yesterday that she wants to read this work. I hope this won't change her opinion about me.

"I didn't come back to take revenge, Leo. I led my people to freedom peacefully and I'm gonna do the same with you as long as you want to."

Leo wasn't looking at him. The medical machinery connected with him was humming quietly. 

Markus sat on the edge of the bed and smiled sadly. He wasn't too optimistic about this visit, but he had to try. 

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. I shouldn't have done that."

To be honest, he simply lied. Leo got a proper medical care just because Markus pushed him. 

"Let me rest, you big mouth."

~

"Living with you will be like my own reality show, including me and a revolutionary drama queen. I can't trust myself."

"And why the last one?"

"Cause I actually agreed, remember? We're so doomed."

"But you agreed."

"So it's my fault?" 

"I think it can be, bro."

Markus smiled slightly, knowing that Leo probably didn't realise that he said 'bro'. He didn't need to know that.

They stopped talking and get busy with the boxes.

For the first time, they said nothing about Carl. It didn't mean they weren't mourning, though.

It just got a bit quieter there. A bit. 

~

"And is there some name you would call me now, smarty pants?"

"Honestly? A zombie, Leo. You look like a zombie."

"And how do you know how zombies look like, hm?"

"North showed me a movie about them once. You look equally unhealthy."

Leo laughed suddenly. "So that's your only thought about zombies?"

"You have so many questions recently."

"Maybe I'm curious. Dad wants me to call you brother, I'm not gonna let my blabber down. I want to know the worst stuff about you!"

"Good I don't have to ask you about it."

"Hey! What do you mean, robot?"

~

"I can't believe it. You are in one piece and you just won a revolution. And I'm still the same druggie you and dad made fun of."

Markus came closer and breathed deeply. 

"We didn't talk about you more than necessary. Carl was often worried about your well-being. I never said a word."

"And what else you'll say to me now?"

"It's quite good you're admitting that you've got a problem."

"For real?"

"You called yourself 'druggie'."

"I didn't-" Leo threw his hands in the air helplessly. 

"It's good, Leo. I know you can win that fight. I know it."

~

"You took me to that stupid talk show."

"I did."

"We were on tv."

"We were, yes."

"And I fell on my face while we were live in tv."

"Yes. It was a delightful view."

"You..." Leo rolled his eyes and drank a stupid vegetable juice Markus made for him.

"I would never expect such stuff from you, Markus."

"It's my girlfriend. I won a bet."

"Androids make bets? Wow, that's cool. Can I meet that girl? I won't steal her, you know."

"Not that I'd believe you would be able to."

They heard a voice from upstairs.

"Quieter, boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can give me some ideas or relationships you want to see here.
> 
> Kudos & comments are really appreciated :3


	9. Ralph & Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is somewhere in the middle of my other story, Permanent Treatment.

"Ralph will talk now, is that okay for the new one?"

"That's okay, go on." The man was playing with Rubik's cube quietly, not looking at the android.

"Ralph met the little one when Ralph was hiding in the house. The little one was scared and Ralph wanted to help."

The woman sitting near to them scribbled something in her notebook. Ralph looked like he didn't know about it.

"Ralph was scared. It was a bad night in general. But later it got worse. Ralph had to run away. Ralph was worried about the little one."

The man smiled sadly.

~

"Ralph wanted to look for the little one, but they told Ralph to not to wander off. Ralph had to stay in Jericho. They repaired Ralph's face."

"What was with it?" The man stopped and put the cube on the table.

"Humans burnt Ralph's face. Deviants helped, but something else still hurt Ralph."

He pointed at his chest. "The little one was nowhere to be seen. It hurt."

"I'm sorry, Ralph."

"It's okay, new one."

"John. My name is John."

"Ralph likes John. Does John want to talk?"

The man suddenly curled up and shook his head. "No, not yet."

~

"The little one came back to Ralph. She brought Ralph a gift." He pointed at the bonsai which he left earlier on the table. "Ralph was happy and is still."

"That's good, I think." The man glanced at the woman with the notebook, probably wondering why she's not saying anything to them.

"Ralph thinks that too. The little one told Ralph stories. Ralph knows the little one is happy."

The man exhaled sharply.

"Is something wrong for John?"

"It's dumb." The man hesitated. "What's the little one's name?"

"Ralph thinks it's Alice. It's a nice name for the little one."

~

John watched as Ralph watered the bonsai and treated each leaf of the plant with some kind of respect. The android had this one little tree as the only thing he could care of in this place, so the attachment wasn't surprising. And the importance of this gift.

"The little one... Alice, right?" Ralph nodded. "Does she know about you being here?"

"Ralph doesn't know. John asks hard questions."

The android thought for a moment.

"Maybe the little one's mum knows." His smile faltered.

"Nah, she's probably gonna show up soon if she knows, Ralph."

That made Ralph happy again.

~

John smiled sadly as he watched Ralph was hugging goodbye his little one, that one Alice he never stopped telling him about.

He didn't expect the android to just come to him and gave him a paper flower.

"Ralph thinks John needs a gift. The little one wants to meet you next time she will visit Ralph."

"No, no. I think I will just wait... for my own little one."

"John has a little one?"

"I think I do. I just... want to see her again, Ralph."

"It's okay. John's little one will come to John soon."

"Thank you, Ralph."


	10. John (OC) & Kelsie (OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens after the events of the previous chapter and my other story, Permanent Treatment.

John sat down on the bench. His android friend, Ralph, was cutting the branches of the bush growing nearby.

He smiled, being happy that the therapist wasn't there to note every word they said.

"I miss her, Ralph."

The android looked at John. "John's little one?"

"Yeah. My little one. She's my daughter, you know? Her name is Kelsie."

He closed his eyes and let the wind run through his hair.

"I hope she is happy now. I was a terrible father for her."

Ralph didn't answer. He just cut another branch and let it fall on the ground. 

~

"I... I didn't tell you the truth then, Ralph. Kelsie is the daughter of my wife, but she's not mine."

"Ralph is sorry." Ralph handed John the Rubik's cube, which often helped him to cheer up.

"Don't be. Now I understand what happened. Flo didn't cheat on me."

Ralph tilted his head, waiting for the rest. 

"I wanted a kid I couldn't give her. Sometimes I feel good that she can't see me."

The cube quietly clicked as he played with it.

"Now Kelsie's got a proper father. She deserves the best, you know?"

Ralph smiled, sitting in the grass.

~

"That Gavin probably won't let her see me. She's gonna forget me one day. I will be her childhood nightmare."

"John shouldn't say such things."

"Ralph, you don't understand. I left her and that guy was ready to strangle me as soon as he saw me!"

"Ralph thinks John's little one will want to visit John."

"It would be great. Even if I can't be her father, I still can be someone important."

The android felt good with the knowledge that his companion calmed down and stopped saying bad things about himself.

Not that Ralph wasn't doing that by himself.

~

Ralph looked at the (un)expected scene - John had three guests. Two of them were adults, they seemed not so nice to Ralph, but the last one was a little girl with hair in the shade of full-grown wheat. She was giggling and smiling and her mouth wouldn't keep shut.

The android wasn't listening, he was just happy with the fact that John was happy. 

He didn't feel any urge to say 'i told you so', even if it was the moment to say stuff like that. 

For the first time, John smiled so widely. He could admit he was happy.

~

"And she came! She brought me her drawings and told me about their cat and mentioned every single person she met. I wouldn't expect myself to listen to that with such glee back then. I'm getting soppy."

Ralph tried to play with the Rubik's cube. "Why was there that android with them?"

"Kelsie called him Rira and talked about him nearly the same way she talks about Gavin. I think that's suspicious, but as long as he's good to her..."

"Ralph is happy that John is happy."

"Yeah, yeah." John yawned and smiled. "It's good to have you here, Ralph."


	11. Lucy & Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I tried to choose ideas for the next chapters, this one popped up. Don't ask me how.

It all started with a storm, a very strong one. That scared android woke up in the middle of the night, surrounded by several other deviants. He was terrified. What happened to him? Where was he?

None of them said anything about him being defective. His wounds were neatly cleaned, his software showed no errors. It seemed like his past got erased. And yet, he remembered. He remembered it all.

Someone grabbed him by the hand lightly, without connecting. He raised his head and saw a woman, looking at him with a shy smile.

"It's gonna be alright, my dear."

~

"Why are you helping me? I was wrong, I nearly led my Emma to death and you..."

Lucy came closer and put an arm around him. It felt soothing, slightly.

"You were lost and blinded and I know you wouldn't do that to her, my dear."

Her voice seemed mesmerizing, so he stopped arguing. He could have been able to forget about anything, everything. For a once, he felt safe.

"It's okay to be scared, no one's gonna judge you for that."

"But... I," he tried to answer, but he couldn't.

"Daniel, it's really nothing. You should rest a bit." 

~

"I don't want to, Lucy. I just don't want to, okay?"

She stood at the door, looking at him with worry written all over her face.

"It's just overwhelming, I can't cope with it. I'll manage without..."

"How about something warm? I'm sure it'll help you sleep." She probably meant the blanket in her hands. "I know how a nightmare can   
make you feel anxious."

He didn't answer, so Lucy came to him and covered him with that piece of material. She also quickly leaned down and kissed his cheek. 

"Good night, Daniel. I'm next door if you need me."

~

"I think I'm an adult and then I just want to come back. Someone said that Lucy is probably my girlfriend, but it's not true. I can't name it, but it is not a romantic relationship. I feel like a child when she's holding my hands."

"Maybe she's like a mother to you," Simon suggested quietly.

"Maybe she is. If it's true, then I'm lucky to have a mother like her. It may sound bad, but no one here made me feel as well as she did."

"Nothing wrong to say so. I'm happy that you're happy. Take your time."

~

When he encountered Connor for the first time after the revolution, Lucy was absent. Daniel pretended she was there, next to him. She helped him to stand up and he can't go back just because something unexpected came up.

The former deviant hunter seemed as scary as always, but just for a few minutes.

Daniel realised that Connor was terrified as well as he. 

They were stuttering like hell, trying to say something nice and tried to bury the hatchet. 

But then, they told each other about their parents.

Lucy's warm heart held infinite love.

And so did Hank's, obviously.


	12. Gavin & Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love that trope where Hank is kinda dad for Gavin
> 
> Hank would be a good dad for everyone (including himself as an android)

"This? This is just some scratch, my cat gave me worse a few times."

For Hank, it was just one peek at Gavin’s face to know that he was lying.

Why did detective always fight with it? Lieutenant had no idea. Maybe it was something from his childhood, some hidden secret Gavin wouldn't ever share.

Hank didn't wonder any longer. He quietly took medicines and made some coffee for Gavin and, when the detective was busy at his computer, he left it on the desk.

There was no sense to ask about it. Reed would never say. Just like always.

~

Gavin could say the worst things about Hank he could think of. And he did that, several times.

He never admitted that he respected Andreson. The words like this never escaped his mind, always kept somewhere deep.

The flowers in Gavin's hand still looked nice when he arrived. He looked at the grave and breathed deeply.

Who could judge Hank's behaviour with the knowledge about Cole?

Reed crouched and put the bouquet on the grave.

He couldn't imagine how Hank felt on each anniversary of his birth or death. It was indescribable.

"Your dad is still strong, kiddo. Don't worry." 

~

"I don't need you to give me any reasons to keep an eye on you. I'll do it anyway."

"I've got my own dad, you remember?"

"Of course I do, I was the one that put him in jail."

Gavin wanted to punch Hank in the face, but he gave up.

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"That doesn't mean you have to be alone, Gavin."

"You're more stubborn than that dumb plastic prick."

"That's obvious. I think he got that from me."

Hank ruffled Gavin's hair and laughed. The detective only hissed at him and slowly walked away. With gratefulness. 

~

For a once in ages, the music in Hank's car was neither heavy metal nor jazz. It was some shitty punk rock, back from the 2020s. Hank didn't care about that, and even if he cared, he couldn't reach the radio from the backseat.

For the first time, it was Connor who drove the car. The android looked like shit, though. His clothes were soaked and his shoes were dirty.

None of them spoke. Hank once again glanced at Gavin, who was sleeping with his head on Lieutenant's lap. It wasn't a good day.

"It's gonna be okay, you'll see."

~

"Well, letting you go was like the hardest thing I've ever had to do. And when you came back, I was someone else, you were someone else. We couldn't bear with each other and we both had fresh scars we didn't want to talk about. It's not that complicated."

"For you, it's not. Maybe for me, it is just a little bit harder than you think. Okay, you cared and you want to care, but you've got other stuff to do."

"Maybe I do. Do I look like I care about it? Not at all."

"So you've never changed anyway."


	13. Gavin & Elijah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Gav and Eli being brothers is one of my favourite theories from the whole fandom

They were sitting together on the ground, in the shadow of that large oak in the park.

Gavin played with his PSP, shifting his body as he tried to win the motorbike race.

Elijah, on the other side, was enjoying the afternoon with a book opened on his lap. He also read it out loud for his brother.

Gavin liked Elijah's voice, so, despite the game, he listened carefully. He didn't know that their literature teacher would make a test and that he was supposed to read that book.

Elijah, on the other way, just wanted to help his brother.

~

Elijah stopped for a moment and exhaled. He was so exhausted. He wanted to shout out to Gavin-

Oh, of course. Gavin wasn't there anymore. Or Elijah wasn't home anymore, to be precise.

The silence was painful, like a bed made of rose thorns. The young inventor felt empty, like some part of him was missing.

Was he able to just pick up the phone and call?

"This is Detective Gavin Reed's phone. You can leave the messa- Or you know what? Don't leave the message, I'm not gonna listen to it anyway."

Beep.

"I'm sorry, brother dear. Miss you."

~

"Hey..."

"What is it this time?" Gavin was totally done with his drunk brother. 

"Why do you have to be so bad to world _entire_ life? Can't you take a day off?"

"Who would be that asshole if not me?"

"I can take your job one day!"

"And what would you do?"

"I would spill coffee on people I don't like, then fall asleep on my desk and yell to some clouds."

"Why clouds?"

"For raining when you're working out."

"Something else?"

"I would be mean to every person that was mean to you. They deserve that."

"Good to know."

~

"Do I know the god of Michigan? Course I do. He's a nerd and has Powerpuff Girls pyjamas."

A paper ball hit Gavin's head, but the boy didn't care about that and continued, obviously. Nothing would stop him. 

"He's working on his new girlfriend. Just like doctor Frankenstein. I think he stole some parts of me to build her."

"And I laughed at you, you heartless creature!" Elijah tossed a bowl at him.

"He died, but I still hear him sometimes. He never changes."

Despite that said nonsense, Gavin never let anyone else say a single bad word about Elijah.

~

"So why do you have to borrow the money for all of sudden?"

"I may have accidentally sorta adopted five cats and I'm gonna get paid in a week."

"How can it be accidentally? Why did you stop at five?"

"It's too hard! I'm not counting how many Chloes you have in your house."

"It's not the same."

"Of course it's not. My cats won't have the same names."

"Gavin, stop."

"No chance, bro."

"Just shut up. You don't need to give the money back."

"Hey, one more thing!"

"Yes?"

"How many Chloes?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Five."


	14. Rupert & Jerrys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I see any work including Jerrys, it's  
> a) time travel where Cole is still alive  
> b) Alice with obnoxiously big family  
> c) angsty bit about the frozen park  
> d) Ralph/Jerry fic
> 
> Time to change it!

Actually, Elijah found it annoying but soothing that no media showed up on the place of that unusual event. His house was under attack of a large group of EM400s.

Jerrycalypse, as his dear Chloe named this.

None of them had any guns, they just passed Chloe and encircled the pool. 

Elijah looked helplessly and gulped. They were looking straight at him.

"What's the matter?"

"We want to give a gift to our friend, but we don't have money. Markus told us not to fight, so we're not fighting."

They wanted him to buy a large dovecote for their park.

~

When Rupert said to not to scare the pigeons, some of Jerrys took it literally. It's like, whenever the pigeon landed less than two meters from Jerry, the android would completely freeze until the bird walked away. 

Many of the guests found that annoying. A few kids decided it's their mission to scare the birds and rescue the Jerrys.

After some time, Rupert explained to them that they didn't need to do that. 

Jerrys froze for the birds in only one condition - when the pigeons sat on them directly.

The others made a wall of photographs. A wall of fame.

~

There were many androids that came for some time to Pirate's Cove. Kids were playing, the adults sought for a shelter. Most of them were just passing by, leaving after night or two. That made Jerrys sad.

Just a few stayed. Ralph always was somewhere in the park, but he preferred to hide when anyone was looking for him.

Rupert knew from the beginning that the EM400s immediately got attached to him. And he was kinda okay with that.

He loved hundreds of pigeons, he could love the little army of Jerrys.

And each of them appreciated that he stayed.

~

Rupert had chosen his last name along with the first name a long time ago. He liked it and explained it to the Jerrys.

None of them wanted to change their names, but they asked Rupert to give them last names.

So he did that. Every Jerry got a different surname. 

They were obviously avoiding some of them, like Anderson, or Manfred, or Reed. They didn't like to steal things from friends.

While Jerrys were happy with having a gift from Rupert, the WB200 was happy that he could tell the difference between all of his companions.

It seemed nice.

~

He didn't like to admit it, but it was only Jerrys' credit that he could sleep peacefully. They liked to tell him bedtime stories, to sing him lullabies, to make him thirium chocolate.

And sometimes, they were meeting in the biggest building and making a big pyjama party, just Jerrys and Rupert.

He couldn't say which Jerry most often calmed him down after a nightmare, he didn't remember which Jerry remembered the bad dream.

They all cared and they all just wanted to help.

Rupert couldn't imagine a better family.

And he was happy there, with no other androids around.


	15. The Chloes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've got a busy week

"Why do you kick so much in your sleep? Are you dreaming constantly about being a soccer player?"

"No, I'm dreaming about being in a womb," Chloe answered sarcastically.

"But you even mentioned that old player, Rona-"

"Shhh!"

"What?"

"Eli is pissed because I've beaten him in that old game Fifa."

The other Chloes giggled, recalling that memory. 

"And I'm just sad because I wanted him to teach me to play it in real life."

"Oh no!"

"How sad!" 

"We'll contact someone who can play, just for you!" 

"Don't fight it! You have to beat Eli in real life too!" 

~

"How are we supposed to make a diversion?"

"Well, you should make it work. I think it's not that hard, sisters."

"You can't tell, you're running off, we're making the diversion."

The one Chloe, wearing Elijah's coat, rolled her eyes but nodded reluctantly.

"You are great, you know that? All of you. I can't describe how lucky I am to know you."

"Shhhh... Go out, he's coming!"

It's not like they couldn't go out, they liked the imaginary risk of being caught on the act.

And he still was a bit angry on the Chloe that defeated him in Fifa. 

~

"It's just about trust. Can... Can we trust each other?"

The sisters looked around and once again got up. Their hands connected, so they were ready to try again.

None of the other ice skaters came to tell them that learning would be harder when they were holding hands.

Anyway, they had fun together. Elijah was looking at them from afar - he was a bit afraid of the ice rinks and all, so he just held his thumbs up for them. 

Their giggles were echoing as they fell on the ground again. 

It's not about trust, it's about having fun. 

~

They all were called the Wolfs. Not without a reason, of course.

When someone had hurt just one Chloe, he could feel the revenge of her and each of her sisters separately.

Everyone regretted messing with the Chloes. Even Elijah. Even Markus. Hell, even Reed got his house turned upside down just because he catcalled one of them.

When they got arrested for that, they were arrested together, all of them. 

And Elijah had to bail. He said nothing about it, probably didn't want them to be more rebellious.

He hoped they wouldn't create a motor gang in the future.

~

Elijah couldn't see it, but they had their own gang together. He died, so he didn't know about them escaping the prisons, being most wanted for years, by generations of law enforcement. Always on the run, from place to place.

The sound of their electric motorbikes seemed so soothing.

They were together, like no one in this world was. 

The people they cared about aged and passed away, so it was just them.

Just a group of girls, with the world at their feet and some dreams in artificial minds. 

And the money that was left by their creator, obviously.


	16. Ralph & Walter(RK900) [AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it's the universe of Unlikely friendship
> 
> If you like it, I want to say that I'm currently working on a story in this universe

Ralph was sitting on the stairs in front of the court. The rain was falling down on him and soaking in his clothes. He sneezed a few times but didn't move from the place he stayed.

His attorney passed him by, already busy with something else. The same did a few witnesses with their colourful umbrellas. 

An hour later, finally someone stopped and crouched next to him. As soon as Ralph raised his head and looked, he curled up and hid his head.

"I know I'm scary, but the flu can be worse. Come on, I'll give you a lift."

~

Walter sighed loudly and went through another shop alley. He found Ralph in a school section, where he was scribbling something.

It wouldn't mean anything, but the whiteboard was nearly black already and the tester marker run out of ink. 

When Ralph realised that Walter was next to him, he dropped the marker and sat on the ground. In a few seconds, he was set in his "i'm sorry for living" pose.

The prosecutor looked up helplessly and checked how much money he got. Then he tossed five markers to his basket and told Ralph to pick up the whiteboard.

~

It wasn't the last thing that Walter bought for Ralph. The next one was...

"Ralph thinks she should be called Vanellope. What does Walter think about that?"

"I think it's okay as long as she likes it." 

"Vanellope!" the white cockatoo exclaimed loudly.

Walter called Gavin, while Ralph was playing with the bird.

"Do you have any allergies to feathers or birds in general?"

_"No."_

"Good. We're gonna have a bird now."

_"Thanks for asking before buying, Walt."_

"No, I've already bought it. We are just passing by the pharmacy and I thought you would need some antihistamines for that."

~

The police officers looked at Walter with some kind of bewilderment, as he entered the crime scene and asked for details. And it was completely different shock than usually.

He didn't ask about it, being too busy to let this leave him unfocused on work. 

That was until he saw a leaf falling on his hand.

He was indoor and there was no plant in the room. He came to the closest mirror.

A flower crown was neatly put on his head.

The officers were waiting for his reaction, but they didn't expect him to smile and let it be.

~

Walter looked once again at the whiteboard. He thought that the mess of letters looked a bit suspicious this time. Ralph actually several times swore that he's not writing anything in particular and it's just making him less stressed.

Walter liked to doubt. That was a part of his job, after all.

He wandered through decoding sites and finally found that mix of decoders that actually translated Ralph's message.

"Ralph won't tell Gavin that Walter is afraid of the thunders."

Walter could only hope that Reed didn't decode it earlier.

He quickly erased the message and smiled to cheer himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Indig0 for giving me the idea of Ralph writing on the whiteboard
> 
> You can still tell me a relationship you want to see here!


	17. North & Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just imagined Chris being just someone who wanted everyone to be happy

"I don't care about it. I should have seen that coming, he's always busy with that stuff and I'm the one who doesn't want to do that anymore."

She was sitting at the bus station, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking gently. She wasn't tired, she just didn't want to walk. The rush of emotions overwhelmed her. 

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Piss off." She didn't even raise her head to check who's this.

"I'm sorry for whatever you're bothering with, miss. I don't like seeing a woman cry."

He was a policeman, just as tired as she was.

~

When she met him again, he wanted her to stop making graffiti.

"You've got talent, miss, but I'm afraid it's not allowed to paint this wall without the owner's permission."

"Don't kid yourself that I will listen to you, man."

"What's your name? I am Chris."

"North."

"That's a nice name."

"I have a boyfriend, Chris."

"And I have a wife, North. I just want you to leave this place. Besides the law, it's high and you'd fall."

"I don't have a place to paint."

"We'll see about that, okay?"

"You're such a dad."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

~

"Miller speaking. Who's there?"

_"We broke today and I'm sad."_

"North? Weren't expecting you, to be honest. I should ask about you getting my number, but that's a question for later. I feel sorry for you, but didn't you complain of him for like whole last month?"

_"He's just busy with that revolution stuff, laws and all."_

"He's a lawyer?"

_"He's working with them. Maybe you heard about him on tv. His name's Markus."_

"Thought someone like him would fight for you. Dumbass for an android."

_"Chris?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I'm android too."_

"Okay. I think you need to talk. Go on."

~

There was a car standing close to the Jericho. A few androids were looking at the vehicle with slight puzzlement. Who would drive there in the middle of the night?

They couldn't see North flitting in shadows. She got there and entered the car.

Chris didn't ask her why did she want to go to his house. Since his wife wanted to meet North for some time, he agreed without hesitation. He had a few theories but didn't ask.

North was glad he didn't ask. How would she explain that power went out and she was afraid of the dark?

~

"I can't come, Markus. I'm quite busy." 

She held a child in her arms, rocking him to go to sleep.

"Why am I whispering? Well, I'm lulling a kid. No, you idiot, he's not mine."

Damien murmured softly.

"No, no one forced me to do it. Someone took care of me when I was down in the dumps. I found it kind to return the act. Leave me alone."

She ended the call and blocked Markus. The child in her arms started to fall asleep, so she checked the clock.

Two hours and they would be back from their date.


	18. Todd & Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love that scene on the bus station, where Todd hugs Alice. I was thinking that I would make a thing about Todd and Alice like I did the ones with John and Ralph, but then I thought this one's better.

I dreamt about you last night and, for once, it was a good dream. I saw you giggling and running around, playing with other kids. I think I was a kind of ghost then. I saw Kara and that big guy with you. I guessed you were happy. You were enjoying your life and I'm happy because it's probably the truth. I don't know when they let me send that letter, but I'm still gonna try. I heard from someone that you made it to Canada, so you won't read it...

I got arrested and my cell is kinda small.

~

Dear dad,

Uncle Markus find your letter and send it to us and I read it. I'm happy you're happy. That big guy is Luther, he's our friend. I think he likes Kara and she likes him too. 

I'm sorry that you are in jail. Luther said once that you should be there, but Kara and Jerry told him to be quiet and to not to speak like that when I'm around. I don't know why.

We are in Canada and it's nice here. Kara said she will send you the photo of our house.

Bye, bye, dad.

Alice

~

That's a good thing, I guess. There's nothing to be sorry about, Alice. It's okay in here, it just hurts to be alone and sober for so long. I like the photo of your house. Guys from my cell let me hang it on the wall. They like to listen about you. 

I hope Kara takes care of you and that you are safe there. 

I met your 'uncle Markus', he brought me your letter and showed up in person. Weren't expecting him to be that Markus from tv. He seems less plastic in reality. 

Love, Todd

P.S Who's Jerry?

~

Dear dad,

Jerry is one of our friends from an old funfair. He came with us to Canada and he loves to play with me. It's nice that you met uncle Markus. I like him. 

I'm sorry that you are hurt.

Kara takes great care of all of us, so don't worry. I'm sending you another photo, of us. you can hang in on the wall too if you like. 

Luther says that I'm gonna go to school in September. Kara already started to buy things for me, like crayons and notebooks. 

I'm giving you my drawing.

Bye, dad,

Alice

~

Hello, Alice

I should send you some money for your education, but I don't have much. Thank you for your gifts. I'm happy that you have a good family now. 

My doctor said that I'll feel better now, and he's right. I would toss everything and come to just check on you, but you probably know that I can't. I have a few more years to go.

Your letters are helping me to keep going. Say hello to your friends. 

That Markus said that they were checking my letters and that they're gonna stop, so everything's cool.

Take care,

Todd


	19. Cole & Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to the end... I like writing this

There was something that had changed in Cole's voice since he met Connor. He reacted more and more calmly to the android's attempts of being friendly. He made Connor play with him, made him be his friend.

Or maybe even brother. Hank thought about it for a moment, looking at Cole's homework about his family. The boy described his dad, dog, himself and Connor. The Lieutenant smiled, listening to his sons' loud laughs from the backyard, followed by Sumo's happy barks.

Something had changed in Cole and Hank was genuinely glad it did, because Connor was important for him too.

~

Hank thought it looked just a tiny bit girlish but never complained. 

Cole liked to sit down on a chair and tell Connor about his whole day, while the android was busy brushing his longer and longer hair. The boy didn't want to cut them, so no one forced him to do so. He was mistaken with a girl sometimes, but it never discouraged him.

Once or twice he even pretended to be a girl purposely.

His dear dad's hair was also long at the moment, so Hank couldn't say a bad word about it without being quite a hypocrite.

~

Connor used to talk so much what was and what wasn't included in his programme, but when Cole kept coming to him with every broken toy, he never said no. 

Hank had to take photos when Connor, whimpering miserably, tried to sew a hole in Cole's teddy bear's belly. And then he had to help the android, which wasn't prepared for dealing with the needle and was dripping thirium after a few minutes.

Connor was obviously better with some kind of electronic toys, like a handheld console or a talking platypus. 

Cole always clapped thankfully, being proud of his brother.

~

Cole knew that there were many flaws in things and people that weren't seen by him. He knew that he shouldn't have to try to repair the tv set all by himself.

He also knew what was able to be fixed by his tiny hands and it was Connor's mood. It's not like his big bro was sad so often, but every time he felt like that, Cole knew it's time to work.

He made drawings and told Connor funny stories. When they were older, he forced Connor to take Sumo out. 

And what now? They're making movies nights together.

~

Brothers like brothers, they sometimes kept secrets between themselves, no one else included.

When Cole was just a kid, Connor just didn't tell Hank about a broken mug and some other tiny things, like hiding broccoli under Sumo's bowl.

Later, the boys were talking about some of their bad days just between themselves.

And now Connor feels kinda bad, but never says a word. There was a promise. Pinky promise, but still.

Hank doesn't have to know about Cole's parking tickets and those old times in school when the boy skipped classes.

And also about Connor's actual taste in music.


	20. Carl & Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This one was supposed to be about some other relationship, but Peachy_123 politely asked me to take a look at Manfred family once again, so here it goes.

While Markus was busy cleaning one of the long unopened closets, he found a few stained and wrinkled notebooks. Deciding that Carl would want to see them, he went to the studio.

The artist was busy but found a moment to check them. Markus noticed that his father seemed sadder after it, so he asked.

"My boy, I think you found Leo's old sketchbooks. I've never seen those drawings before, he probably hid them on purpose. He always wanted to improve his skills..."

"He wanted you to be proud."

Markus found later the ashes of those notebooks. Leo burnt them. 

~

"You look like a Pollock painting, you know, dad?"

"I appreciate your interest in the art, Leo."

"We're talking about your face, not those old shits with crazy minds."

"Leo! Watch your mouth."

The boy wasn't listening, though. He put his hands in Carl's palette and then put the paint on his face.

"Look! I'm a painting too!"

The man for a second was angry, but then he just grabbed his son's chin lightly and started to paint on his cheeks.

"No, no! Iiiit tickles!"

"Of course it tickles. Making art is fun, my son."

"Making art is ticklish! Stooop!"

~

Leo was standing at the door, balancing on his feet. Markus was absent, the new caretaker was standing at Carl's side.

"I know I should go now, dad. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for being... like that. I should have behaved better."

"You don't have to go, my son." Carl exhaled. "I feel that there's also my fault in all of this. Come inside, it's getting cold."

Leo entered the house and took off his shoes.

"I'm in rehab now. Don't want to ruin you more."

"You were just lost and came back. It's okay, Leo."

~

It's not like Leo totally couldn't draw or paint. He liked, but only for making fun of someone.

Nearly in every old magazine that Markus could find at home was at least one dude with a drawn moustache, monocle or even braces.

He skipped art classes because he hated the way they tried to teach him art. He hated having his dad in the school book and the long conversations on lessons about Carl.

And when he told that to his dad, he agreed that he didn't have to go to art school.

He knew that it could just hurt.

~

Leo had some other stuff he liked to do, besides getting in trouble and doing drugs.

He loved singing.

And it's not like he tried to contest the androids making music. He just liked to sing some old songs.

He found his place in a little theatre, where he, without telling anyone, prepared for his big show.

And just after a few months, he brought three tickets, for Carl, Markus and Thomas, the last being Carl's caretaker.

They were wondering what would he sing and all three were wrong.

But then, who would expect him to be secret ABBA admirer?


	21. The Author & Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we reached the end of this challenge, together.

The author glanced once again at the whiteboard, realising that she still had a bit more time before the teacher would give her class another benzene reaction to write. She smiled and opened her second notebook, the one that had nothing to do with organic compounds. Among the other short notes about her mood, she scribbled there her fanfictions.

"Well, even if I would ever grow bored of you all, my precious deviants and humans... I won't forget about you. You have that little special place in my heart. Also in my diaries, obviously."

And she put the pen down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just read my 101st drabble and I'm grateful that you made it to the end. I know, probably not every drabble was written perfectly and in some of them I would miss the main topic of these, but I had fun. I'm glad that some of you encouraged me to end it, leaving kudos and comments. Maybe one day I'll do that again, who knows. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, maybe tell me which chapter was your favourite? 
> 
> Anyway, I'm done and happy.


End file.
